innovators?
by shiba kei
Summary: fanfic tentang innovator yang akan diserang oleh para meister.


Saat itu, hari minggu sore sekitar jam 16.30. Regene Regetta sedang duduk di sofa di markas Innovator. Kemudian Revive masuk dengan ekspresi dongkol.

Regene: Pip, lu masakin sesuatu kek buat 'istrimu' ini!

Revive: Istri . . . kawin aja kagak.

Regene: Ya siapa suruh tuh si Hiling pake ngejodoh2in segala! Mana gw dijodoin ame elu lagi! Ga sudi!

Revive: Ya ude lu diem aje . . .

Regene: Tapi kan tadi gw nyuruh elu masak?

Revive: Ya ude . . . lu mao dimasakin ape? *ekspresi ga iklas

Regene: Indomi. Pake telor.

Revive: Ya elah. Itu mah bikin sendiri juga bisa kalee.

Regene: Cepetan, gembel.

Revive: Iye, iye. Tungguin.

. . .

Tiba2 Ribbons masuk ke ruangan dengan terburu-buru.

Ribbons: Jene!

Regene: Apaan, Bon? Kok lu pake ngos2an gitu? Abis lari ngelilingin Jakarta?

Ribbons: Bukan, ngelilingin sumur belakang. Ya enggak la! *leher goyang kiri kanan

Ada berita buruk, Jene. Jangan main-main.

Regene: Berita buruk ape, si? Paling juga tukang nagih utang, Bon. Jangan dipikirin.

Revive: Wah, ada mas Bon2. Mas Bon mau indomi juga?

Ribbons: Jah, orang lagi susah malah lo tawarin indomi. Tapi kayaknya enak juga. Mau dong, Pip! Satuu aja. Ga pake pedes.

Revive: Lama2 gw beneran jadi babu juga nih =.=

Regene: Eh, Bon, paan sih berita buruknye?

Ribbons: *sigh* gini, nih, Jene . . . Katanye nih, menurut gosip yang tadi gue denger, si orang2 CB mao menyerbu kita.

Regene: serbu aja, itu juga kalo berani.

Ribbons: *cekek regene* bukan gitu masalahnya!

Kita harus lari, Jene! HARUS LARI!!!

*Bring Stabbity dan Hiling Care dateng

Bring: Masalah itu untuk dihadapi . . . Bukan untuk lari!

Ribbons: *bakar Bring* sekarang masalahnya beda! Mereka mao buat kita mati!!!

Hiling: Siape yang mao buat kita mati, Bon2?

Ribbons: Nah, gini kek dari tadi, ngumpul semuanya! Tinggal si Repip.

Hiling: *tereak ala mpok nori* Piiiippppp!!!! Sini buruann!!!! *batuk-batuk

Revive: Regene, Ribbons, ini mi-nye uda mateng . . .

Ribbons: Jangan ngurus makanan dulu lah! Sekarang aku mao nyampein berita penting neh!

Regene: Cepetan ngomong, gila. Trus ga usah pake muncrat2an.

Ribbons: Oh, sori.

Regene: Ayo ngomong! Cepetan!

Ribbons: Okeh. Begini, teman2. Tadi aku lagi jalan2 sambil menyamar. Terus, ketemu ame salah satu orang CB yang poninya emo gitu ...

Bring: Oh, si Allelujah.

Ribbons: Iya kali.

Regene: Lanjutin.

Ribbons: *tarik napas* terus kata si Allelujah, para Meister mao nyerang markas kita . . . Mao diancurin . . .

Hiling: Semacem bombardir gitu?

Ribbons: Ho-oh.

Hiling: Jadi kita musti bgimane dong?  
Regene: Ya, pastinya bukan Cuma diem aja.

Revive: Itu mah anak kecil juga tau.

Ribbons: *nyumpel mulut Revive* diem bentar, Pip. Gue lagi serius. Sekarang mana yang mao kita pilih? Serang balik ato cabut?

Hiling: Cabut! Tunggu apalagi.

Revive: Gue belon kawin, gue ga mao mati. Gue milih cabut!

Regene: Mao ikut suara terbanyak aja.

Hiling: Jangan golput dong ach!

Bring: Sebagai lelaki sejati, apapun yang terjadi, harus dihadapi! Aku setuju serang balik!

Ribbons: Oke, keputusan uda bulet. Karena suara terbanyak cabut, jadi kita cabut aja dari sini!

Regene: Sip. Sekarang gue punya pilihan.

Hiling: Tar dulu, tar dulu, tar dulu. Bon, kapan kira2 mereka mau ngebombardir kita?

Ribbons: Denger2 sih, jam 16.45 hari ini.

. . .

*semuanya terdiam sejenak*

Revive, Bring, Regene, dan Hiling tereak bareng2:

"ITU MAH 15 MENIT LAGI, DODOL!!!!"

Ribbons: Oh gitu ya? Tadi gue ga liat jam sih pas dateng kemari . . .

Hiling: Gile lu, Bon! Lu mao bunuh temen sendiri ye?!

Bring: Suasananya kalo kaya begini . . . mendingan gue kabur aje dah *narik tangan Hiling* ayo pergi dari sini, Hiling-chan!

Regene: Pip.

Revive: Jene.

Regene: Lu tau kan ape yang gue pikirin?

Revive: Ape? *muka innocent*

Regene: Biasanya, kalo di film2, ditanya gitu tuh jawabnya 'iya' lah ini malah ape!

Revive: Iye . . iye . . Gue tau apa yang lo pikirin kok, Regene.

Regene: Berarti lo ngarti kan apa yang harus kita lakuin sekarang?

Revive: Ngerti banget.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sampai mereka berteriak:

"KABUR!!!!"

Dan Regene serta Revive lari sejauh-jauhnya keluar dari markas.

Ribbons: Temen2 . . . *nangis* gue ga mao sendirian . . . Huah . . . JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!!!

Pada akhirnya, sang pemimpin juga tidak punya cukup nyali untuk bertarung dengan para Meister, dan memutuskan untuk kabur dan menyerahkan segalanya pada yang mahakuasa.

. . .

15 menit kemudian.

Pintu markas Innovator diketuk, oleh Wang Liu Mei.

Liu Mei: Loh, koq gada orang? Hong Long, liatin belakang dong, ada kehidupan tidak? *gaya bicara centil

Hong Long: Baik, Nona Liu Mei. Tunggu sebentar . . .

*Hong Long balik lagi

Hong Long: Kaga ade, Nona Liu Mei. Lagi pergi, barangkali . . .

Liu Mei: Yah, koq gitu? Padahal gue cuman mau bilang kalo GM ga jadi kesini, yee ini malah pada ngilang . . .

Hong Long: Ya sudah, kita pulang saja.

. . .

Sementara itu di berbagai belahan dunia, anggota Innovator menyebar dan mencari pekerjaan baru untuk menyambung hidup. Hiling jadi tukang ketoprak, Bring jadi OB, Revive jadi satpam, dan Regene memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dan melupakan semua kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya sebagai Innovator.

Dan bagaimana dengan Ribbons?

Dia menjadi gelandangan di Jakarta . . . Mengemis-ngemis . . . Mengamen-ngamen.

END.

*note: maap maap maap banget buat orang2 yang chara favoritnya ada disini, dan secara kebetulan, disakiti (dalam hal pekerjaan =p) maap banget kalo ada yang ga terima, haha. Jangan flame saia. Maklum newbie.


End file.
